


Enseñando a amar

by Nonimi



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Natasha y Steve están solos, un par de situaciones los lleva a replantearse lo que es el amor. Para uno sólo es sexo y para el otro algo mucho más profundo. Algo podría comenzar a nacer, haciéndolos cambiar las perspectivas de sus vidas... ¿Qué diablos había hecho el Capitán América con la antigua Viuda Negra?...Te amo viejo ridículo...Romanogers.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, primera vez que escribo sobre los vengadores y de esta pareja, estaba tentada hace tiempo a hacerlo porque me encantan y por fin me atreví, espero sea de su agrado. Y la puedan disfrutar aunque sea un poquito.

Era un día normal en la base de los Vengadores, de hecho, bastante agradable para la viuda negra, pues tenía toda la gran estancia para ella sola. Clint con los más jóvenes se habían ido en una misión de entrenamiento, lo cual le daba unos días de relajo para hacer lo que realmente quisiera, posiblemente dormir mucho, comer uno que otro gusto caro de su paladar y estar todo el día en pijama, placeres culpables que técnicamente nadie conocía.

Luego de su cuarta siesta del día, salió de su habitación en un estado de somnolencia infinito, camino a la cocina a prepararse algo fácil y ver algo de televisión. Pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando había alguien en el sillón donde planeaba ver tranquilamente televisión, alguien que la quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa con su cara llena de tierra.

-Rogers, que diablos haces acá? No estabas en una misión? - Dijo ella, con un dejo de enfado, pues adiós a sus días en soledad que le animaban bastante.

-Terminé mi misión antes de lo esperado, así que bueno te vine a hacer compañía- Dijo el capitán sin entender el enfado que demostraba Natasha.

Bueno sin nada más que hacer, la viuda decidió ofrecerle comida al capitán, pues después de todo ella planeaba comer y sería de mala educación no ofrecerle algo, aunque pereza si le daba preparar el doble de comida. Obviamente Steve acepto más que feliz, regalando otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, a lo que Natasha solo respondió moviendo los ojos de forma sarcástica.

Al cabo de unos minutos se sentó al lado del Cap, había preparado una pasta con un salteado de verduras junto a un jugo natural de naranja con hierbas.

-Woooooow agente Romanoff no sabía que cocinaba tan bien, está realmente maravilloso - Dijo un Steve sonriente, amaba la cocina casera y no tenía idea que su compañera cocinaba de esta manera.

-Capitán, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – Lo dijo en un tono sexy mientras miraba a su compañero, quien solo le respondió con un leve sonrojo. – Pero ni se te ocurra comentar que se cocinar o no me dejaran en paz, hazlo y te mato Cap. – Lo último lo termino inspirando miedo en el otro, pero solo le respondió entregándole una sonrisa de medio lado, Natasha no sabía como un hombre como él aún seguía soltero, después de tantos años.

Luego de comer unos minutos en silencio y mirando la televisión, Natasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo el capitán, no podía creer que un hombre como el estuviera totalmente metido viendo una película romántica, que según la guía programática se llamaba "The Notebook", ambientada en los años cuarenta y realmente aburrida, pero al girarse hacia su compañero para pedirle cambiarla por algo más dinámico, se dio cuenta que Steve la estaba viendo totalmente concentrada, emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante la cara de su compañero, tan inocente y tranquila.

-Gracias por la comida, realmente necesitaba algo reconfortante después de tantos días en misión – Dijo sonriente Steve mientras seguía con la mirada en la televisión, Natasha solo respondió con un escuálido "De nada".

Finalmente ella decidió romper el silencio porque la duda la estaba carcomiendo – Steve, tuviste romances así, me imagino que eras todo un caballero romántico como el tipo de la película – el capitán le quedo mirando, tosió un par de veces apenado y respondió – No, nunca viví algo así, siempre he tenido mala suerte con las mujeres, y mi anterior yo ya sabes como era, algo muy alejado de lo que querían las chicas y por ende solo debía conformarme con verlas nunca me atreví siquiera a saludarlas. Ya después del suero, como capitán tenía muchas obligaciones y con Peggy tampoco logre cumplir todos mis sueños románticos. Aún estoy esperando a la mujer de mi vida, para conquistarla y cumplir mis sueños amorosos. Pero las mujeres de hoy en día son algo distintas.

Natasha lo quedo mirando unos segundos, pensando que era una broma, pero al darse cuenta de la seriedad de este se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio.

-Capitán, el amor es cosa de niños. Cuando ya esta mayor te das cuenta que solo hay sexo, no existe lo que tú estás buscando. Mejor búscate una chica y vive la vida – La viuda negra lo dijo muy convencida, algo apenada por romper la inocencia de Steve.

-Quizá tú no has vivido el amor, pero te aseguro que algún día lo vivirás y serás realmente feliz, el sexo –se sonrojo al pronunciar las palabras, lo que Natasha encontró realmente tierno – solo es una experiencia física, pero cuando hay amor se vive de otra forma.

Natasha se quedó pensando en esas últimas palabras un poco apenada, después de todo ella nunca había pensado en el amor, solo le habían hablado del sexo, sintió pena por ella misma y de corazón deseaba que Steve encontrara una mujer para vivir todos sus sueños, aunque sintió un poco de envidia por esa imaginaria futura mujer.

Ya entrada la noche ambos se fueron a dormir, aunque Natasha aún se encontraba un poco melancólica, se durmió pensando en el cuarto rojo y que ella no era una mujer completa, estaba quebrada y ya no podría cambiar nada, ya no podía sentir. Steve se dio una ducha reconfortante, al fin estaba en la base para descansar y había conocido un gran secreto de su compañera, cocinaba exquisito y conquistaría a cualquier hombre por el estómago, se puso a reír al imaginar a Natasha cocinando a algún hombre, aunque técnicamente le había cocinado, lo que lo dejo con una boba sonrisa.

Estaba vistiéndose cuando escucho unos gritos, que provenían de la habitación de la viuda negra, salió como estaba, es decir, solo en pantalón corto y se fue a ver que sucedía, pensó que no podría entrar pero para su suerte Natasha esa noche no había dejado activo ningún tipo de seguridad. Pensó que por lo mismo alguien podría haber entrado a atacarla, lo que hizo que apurara el paso. Pero se relajó al ver que sólo era ella gritando y pateando entre sueños, se veía realmente aterrada.

Se acercó sigiloso y trato de despertarla suavemente, pero de improviso lo que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo caer hacia atrás por la sorpresa, mientras Natasha despertaba del todo rápidamente.

-Auch Romanoff, como me agradeces de esa forma – Dijo Steve un poco molesto, por el actuar de la chica.

-Perdón Cap, desperté de golpe, vi la sombra de alguien, reflejo. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Pregunto intrigada.

-Porque se escuchan tus gritos, tenías pesadillas – al terminar de explicar lo que había pasado, Natasha recordó que estaba soñando con el cuarto rojo y todo lo que involucro su infancia, de repente sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, hacía tiempo que estos recuerdos no le dolían de la misma manera.

Instintivamente Steve fue a abrazarla, aunque una parte de él le advertía que después de todo era la viuda negra y le podía responder con otro golpe, pero de todas formas decidió arriesgarse. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando ella no se movió y simplemente se apoyó en su hombro a gimotear un poco más. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba más calmada, pensó que era momento de retirarse, pero una mano lo retuvo y escucho:

-Steve, puedes quedarte conmigo – Dicho por Natasha de forma tímida y aun con la voz quebrada.

No fue necesario más para que el capitán se quedara y mientras como ella indicaba se metía a su cama, pensó brevemente que era primera vez que lo hacía. Acto seguido Natasha se arrimó hacia Steve fue tenia frío y el pecho de este era un lugar realmente cálido y reconfortante. Sin que nadie preguntara nada, ella le relato algunas cosas del cuarto rojo y de su desgraciada infancia, omitiendo a propósito que era estéril, pues hoy más que nunca la hacía sentir menos mujer. Steve la escucho, sin decir palabras, solo le acariciaba el pelo, mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro, Natasha se quedó dormida en la calma que le ofrecía el hombre a su lado, mientras Steve se durmió pensando que era momento de hacer sentir lo que es el verdadero amor a Natasha.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien y de no ser así les mando mucha ánimo.
> 
> Como siempre perdón la demora pero creanme que no abandonaré esta historia.
> 
> Y quiero agradecer enormemente el buen recibimiento de esta historia, gracias por cada review, cada alerta y favorito, son lo mejor! También a los lectores anónimos que no dejan ningún rastro, espero hayan varios de esos y simplemente yo no me haya enterado jajaja.
> 
> Les dejo la actualización ;)

Cuando Natasha se despertó el sol ya estaba bastante alto, sintió algo suave y pálido en su mejilla, de repente la noche anterior se le vino a la mente, y se dio cuenta que aquello tan cómodo donde estaba apoyada no era su almohada si no el pecho del Capitán América. Sonrío para sí misma y decidió estar unos minutos más en esa posición, había algo en él que realmente la calmaba y la hacía sentir algo que no conocía, que simplemente tomo como amistad, aunque era distinto a Clint, pero bueno no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Decidió que debía agradecer a Steve de alguna forma y que mejor que comida, pues al parecer el Cap no lo había pasado muy bien nutricionalmente hablando en su última misión. Se levantó suavemente intentando no despertarlo, pero este ni siquiera se inmuto, se veía realmente como un Dios griego, todos sus músculos iluminados por los leves rayos matutinos del sol, se sonrojo levemente ante aquellos pensamientos tan cursi, que le daban un poco de asco tan temprano por la mañana.

Se lavó los dientes y ato su cabello en una corta coleta, mientras se dirigía en pijama a la cocina, un buen desayuno era la mejor opción para empezar el día. Un batido de frutas naturales, café con leche, huevos con jamón y queso, y se animó a realizar un pan toscano y un bizcocho para completar este desayuno de superhéroes, se rio ante este último pensamiento.

Cuando Steve despertó, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, se giró y recordó quien había dormido a su lado, pero el lugar ya estaba frío lo que indicaba que la viuda negra se había levantado hace algún tiempo. Fue a la cocina, no sin antes pasar a ponerse una polera, pues le daba un poco de vergüenza aparecerse mostrando su torno sin problemas, se dio cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía sin la necesidad de olvidar sus pesadillas, por primera vez ningún mal sueño había perturbado su descanso, al parecer Natasha tenía cierto efecto tranquilizador.

Al llegar a la cocina le dio tentación de risa, ver a Nat en pijama, uno bastante corriente pues pensaba encontrarla en una sexy vestimenta, estaba bailando mientras entonaba una canción de los Rolling Stone. Ella se giró y su cara mostro dejos de vergüenza al encontrarse con aquellos ojos como el mar.

-Huele delicioso Nat, ¿con que me sorprenderás? – Dijo Steve sonriendo, acto seguido se abalanzo sobre ella, para saludarla con un tierno beso en la mejilla. A lo que Natasha, rio mientras también dejaba un beso sobre la mejilla del otro.

-Solo siéntate Steve, inmediatamente te sirvo un desayuno digno del Capitán América. –Luego de eso, el Cap dejo que le sirvieran y comió tranquilo mientras disfrutaba cada sabor, claramente Natasha tenía un talento gourmet que nadie conocía y que por ahora tampoco quería que alguien se enterara, le gustaba ser el único que se aprovechaba de ese talento, se avergonzó ante el egoísta pensamiento.

-Oye Nat, no imagine que usaras ese tipo de ropa al dormir, te imaginaba en transparencias y blondas –Al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta que ese tipo de pensamientos no se decían en voz alta y menos se le mencionaban a la involucrada, Nat se atoro con el jugo ante las palabras.

-Hey Cap! Porque te imaginas como duerme la Viuda Negra – Le miro de forma provocativa – para que veas Steve no todos los días soy la espía que seduce hombres, la mayor parte del tiempo soy solo Nat, una simple mujer en un pijama de algodón gris con el estampado de una tierna jirafa. – Se puso a reír, mientras seguía disfrutando de su sándwich, el Cap se relajó ante la respuesta de su amiga y ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

Luego del ameno desayuno cada uno fue por su camino, no había más que hablar, Natasha aprovecho su buen humor y se dio un baño de tina, uno de sus placeres culpables más secretos. Luego de más de una hora que estuvo hundida en agua caliente, con sales de baño y espuma, salió envuelta en toallas para darse una sesión de hidratación corporal con sus cremas favoritas, pero algo le llamo la atención un blanco sobre al lado de su puerta, se sintió extrañaba pero a la vez curiosa, finalmente opto por ir a recogerlo pues no recordaba que estuviera ahí antes de meterse al baño. Una letra muy recta pero pulcra decía sobre el sobre, Natasha, la carta decía:

Estimada señorita Natasha Romanoff, Viuda Negra o Nat (para los amigos y espero estar en esa categoría, y no por mucho tiempo)

Usted está cordialmente invitada a un almuerzo fenomenal en el Restorant que se detalla más abajo, espero con ansias que pueda asistir y regalarme su presencia en este día tan esplendido. La espero puntualmente a las 14:00 horas.

Un abrazo y nos vemos.

Atentamente: Steve Rogers.

Pd1: ven en transporte público, hoy no necesitas tu auto. Y no te pongas tacones incomodos.

Pd2: De haber estado en 1940, créeme que te habría llamado a tu casa, si a un teléfono de red fija que solo la gente más acomodada tenía; Te hubiera esperado fuera de tu casa en mi motocicleta mientras tu padre me dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y celos paternos, claramente todo después del suero. De haberte invitado antes, créeme sólo me habrías mirado con desprecio.

Natasha se puso a reír ante esta última aclaración, aunque eso de no durar mucho como amigos no lo comprendía del todo. Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que ya estaba un tanto atrasada, así que tenía que arreglarse como correspondía a una invitación por escrito.

Se puso un ligero vestido azul oscuro con un deje vintage que de seguro le traería recuerdos a Steve y su época, unas ballerinas negras con tachas y una chachetita corta de mezclilla. Se maquillo muy natural y dejo su cabello suelto, aunque lo tomo de un lado para que se vieran sus pendientes de perlas negras. Si bien era una tenida femenina, no dejaba de ser algo oscura y sexy, muy fiel a su estilo.

Cuando llego al restorán que de nombre al menos no conocía, le dio risa al ver que se trataba más bien de una fuente soda y no de algo elegante, como los típicos lugares que los hombres elegían para comer con ella. Un lugar relajado, tal como Steve. No le costó trabajo encontrarlo, pues después de todo llamaba la atención, aunque no le gusto para nada las miraditas que le regalaban distintas mujeres en el lugar, aunque claro Steve no se daba ni por aludido, este estaba totalmente concentrado en su croquera, donde dibujaba sin parar.

-Ejem… Steve ya llegue, sorpresa! –Dijo la Viuda Negra, aunque digamos, ella no era muy motivada para hacer ese tipo de entradas, Steve levanto la vista, dedicándole una sonrisa, de esas que hasta sus ojos transmitían.

-Que linda Nat – Lo que dijo el Cap, la hizo sonrojar, después de todo linda no era una palabra común para que la elogiaran, generalmente sólo recibía miradas de aprobación, de esas que técnicamente devoran con la mirada, y que después de todo, a Natasha ya le daban asco.

Luego de eso se sentó tranquilamente frente a su amigo y tuvieron un almuerzo más que relajado, riendo de la última información entregada por Clint respecto a la misión de entrenamiento con los más jóvenes donde prácticamente les decía que nunca más en su vida salía con aquellos chicos, ya no estaba para cuidar a mocosos que no fueran sus hijos. Aunque cabe aclarar que Natasha más de una vez tuvo que dedicar su mirada letal para alejar a una que otra mujer que intentaba acercarse a la mesa de ellos, por supuesto Steve Rogers ni se daba cuenta, pues sus ojos por hoy estaba dedicados sólo para la agente Romanoff.

Luego de dar un paseo por el centro comercial, a ambos se le iluminaron los ojos al ver un local de bowling y al mismo tiempo expresaron su idea por jugar, así que como unos niños más entraron para disfrutar una tarde de amigos juntos.

-Créeme Rogers, no porque sea mujer me tienes que tratar de forma delicada, esta partida la gano yo – Dijo una desafiante Natasha, a la viuda negra no le gustaba perder y menos contra un hombre.

-Hey Nat! Calma! Pero para hacerlo más interesante que te parece una apuesta? El que pierda tendrá que hacer por el resto de la tarde y noche, hasta las 12:00 horas lo que el ganador quiera – Nat lo pensó un poco, no tenía desconfianza de Steve le pidiera alguna cosa pervertida pero quizás con que iba a salir, pero se tenía confianza para ganar y obligaría al primer Vengador a cocinarle, pues imaginaba que sería muy divertido ver como aquel hombre se intentaba entender con las ollas y los sartenes. Así que finalmente acepto emocionada la apuesta y jugaron como nunca.

Pero gran fue la sorpresa para Natasha al perder magistralmente frente a su amigo, el cual sólo le dio una sonrisa victoriosa ante lo que la Viuda Negra respondió con un puchero, haciendo reír más fuerte a su acompañante y finalmente contagiándole la alegría.

-Bueno señorita Romanoff, dado que soy el rey del Bowling, le exijo que me acompañe al mar, tengo ganas de escuchar las olas – Nat sólo atino a responder la cabeza, realmente no comprendía la mente de su compañero. El la llevo en su motocicleta, así que se tuvo que aferrar fuertemente a la espalda de Steve, lo que de cierta forma le agito el corazón, mientras se alejaban en busca de una playa que no tuviera mucha gente.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando llegaron, y se alejaron de los tumultos de gente, de cierta forma querían estar solos aunque nadie lo había explicitado, se metieron entre rocas y arena, hasta dar con una zona oscura y alejada de la urbanidad de la ciudad.

Se sentaron en la arena, para lo cual Natasha se quitó su chaqueta pues eso de la arena en las piernas la verdad no le agrada mucho. Steve a su lado le miraba tiernamente a la luz de la luna. Conversaron de distintas cosas, rieron como nunca y de vez en cuando hablaban de temas más profundos, ya estaban más que animados cuando la Viuda Negra comenzó a temblar, después de todo la noche ya se estaba poniendo fresca, Steve no paso por alto la señal del cuerpo de su amiga y tan caballero como era, se quitó la suya y la puso en los hombros de Nat, antes de que esta dijera algo, respondió que no tenía frío. Luego de eso se tumbaron sobre la arena a mirar el cielo, que misteriosamente, estaba muy bello.

-Nat, si tu ganabas que me ibas a pedir? – Nat le quedo mirando y luego respondió sin inmutarse.

-obviamente un baile de streetease – al decirlo muy segura, sólo provoco un sonrojo en el Cap que paso inadvertido por la Viuda Negra pero que de todas formas imagino que estaba ocurriendo – Naah, que me hicieras la cena, eso te iba a pedir, debe ser divertido verte luchar en la cocina – Dijo ella muy relajada.

-Para su información agente Romanoff hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe de mi – Dijo imitando las palabras que el día anterior ella le había dedidado y acto seguido se puso sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquilla –Aunque no lo creas se cocinar bastante aceptable no tan rico como tú pero al menos no intoxico a nadie, y te ganaste este castigo por pensar que soy un inútil - Nat estaba perpleja y sonrojada, nunca pensó que el Cap, aquel hombre tan recto estuviera haciéndole cosquillas como si nada, tampoco que ella como era hubiera bajado la guardia y estuviera riéndose mientras pedía clemencia.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando ella también ataco, luego de unos minutos ambos quedaron jadeando y llenos de arena. De un momento a otro ambos se quedaron mirando e instintivamente sus cuerpos se acercaron, sus caras estaban sólo a centímetros para terminar en un casto beso, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad para finalmente entregarse en un apasionado momento.

Al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados, no sabían que hacer o decir, hasta que Steve Rogers decidió romper el silencio.

-Nat ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Dijo bajito y con la voz algo temblorosa el Capitán, para luego completar con un –Aun no son las doce, así que técnicamente tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera – diciendo esto último para romper la tensión a la situación provocada por sus palabras atolondradas, pues apenas las dijo se sintió estúpido, la Viuda Negra se debía haber besado con varios y no por eso le debía pedir noviazgo, ya no era como antes. Nat le quedo mirando pero no dijo nada mientras sacaba su móvil, lo que sólo provoco en Steve más nervios y se sentía aun peor, realmente lo había echado a perder.

-Steve, dado que son más de las doce, por mi propia voluntad, acepto – Lo dijo nerviosa, por primera vez se encontraba en esta situación y su voz temblorosa la delataba, no así sus mortales palabras.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, para fundirse en un abrazo que daría lugar a un nuevo beso, ninguno entendía que había pasado pero lo que estaban viviendo los hacía feliz, Steve al fin había dejado su miedo por las chicas y Natasha estaba comenzado a entender que se sentía amar, pero aún le quedaba un largo camino por descubrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y por cierto planeo continuarla.
> 
> Les daré una pista: la base está sola y hay dos vengadores con ganas de disfrutar del amor 3
> 
> ¿La continuo? que dicen mis adorables lectores?
> 
> Espero sus comentarios, criticas, etc. Un abrazo y nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! espero no haberme demorado mucho y si lo hice realmente lo siento pero la universidad y el trabajo aveces me dejan agotada, pero créanme no olvido este fanfic que me ha encantado escribirlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, son los mejores!
> 
> No los distraigo, a leer!

Cuando llegaron a la torre, ambos estaban como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, se miraban y reían tontamente, aunque había un factor importante, sus cuerpos quemaban y ambos ansiaban estar juntos, pero bueno de una forma bastante especial.

Se bajaron de la moto de Steve y entraron juntos de la mano, aunque una vez dentro, se entregaron al deseo y comenzaron a besarse de forma desesperada, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, Natasha sentía sus piernas temblar, mientras Steve solo deseaba atraerla más y más a su cuerpo, realmente nunca pensó estar en tan descarada situación con alguna mujer, no sabía que le pasaba a su cuerpo, pero estaba cometiendo acciones y teniendo deseos que nunca en su vida había sentido, pero que claramente no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

Cuando las cosas subieron de nivel, instintivamente Steve tomo a la viuda en brazos, mientras esta se aferraba al cuerpo del soldado y cruzaba sus piernas sobre las caderas de su hombre. Fueron juntos a la habitación del rubio, se tiraron sobre la cama y cuando Steve se disponía a quitar tranquilamente el vestido de Natasha, esta de repente volvió a la realidad y se tapó instintivamente, el Cap no entendía que había hecho mal.

– Steve, mi ropa interior, esto, no es apta para que la veas – Dijo Natasha un tanto preocupada, nunca había pensado que realmente le importaba tanto como la viera su nuevo novio, se sonrojo ante esta palabra, la viera en paños menores.

– Jajajajaja Nat, te estas preocupando por banalidades, y además tú te verías hermosa hasta envuelta en papel higiénico – El Cap lo dijo risueño, realmente a él le daba igual como estuviera vestida la Viuda Negra, solo quería tocar su piel, sentir cada centímetro, acto seguido le acarició con una ternura que sólo él sabía irradiar. Natasha se sintió tan amada que se le tiro al cuello a su amor, ya daba lo mismo como estar vestida.

Los apasionados vengadores se comenzaron a quitar la ropa, acariciándose a cada instante, no dejaban de tocar cada centímetro del otro, realmente eran la perfección. Se besaban, sus lenguas jugueteaban e inclusive unos dientes rozaban de forma cariñosa el cuello de la pelirroja.

Cuando ya estaban desnudos y mirándose con un deseo inmensurable, Steve se sintió inseguro pues era la primera vez que pasaría la noche con una mujer y realmente tenía miedo de satisfacer a una mujer como la Viuda Negra, la cual ha probado distintos hombres y al parecer era experta en el sexo, pues no podía imaginársela de otra forma, solo como una Diosa del placer.

El Cap quedó mirando a Nat, mientras rozaba suavemente la cadera de ella, tosió un poco, se aclaró la garganta y mientras le dedicaba una mirada con esos profundos ojos color de mar le dijo:

– Nat, amor, esto como te lo digo… – mientras su voz temblaba y sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas – esta será mi primera vez, espero no decepcionarte – inmediatamente bajo la mirada apenado, le daba pudor reconocer algo así, pero con su torpeza estaba seguro que cometería algún error, que no complacería a la Viuda Negra o que sería la persona más aburrida en la cama, como lo era en el resto de su vida.

Ante lo cual Natasha le quedo mirando muda, Steve creía que su novia ni siquiera estaba pestañando y ante el pánico por estos pocos segundos de incertidumbre, empezó a hablar de forma apresurada sin saber que rayos estaba haciendo:

– Nat de verdad puedo mejorar, aunque ahora sea un asco, si tú me enseñas seré el mejor de verdad – Ante la nula reacción de la espía siguió conversando – por el amor de Dios dime algo.

Finalmente, la Viuda Negra pudo salir de su estado y le quedo mirando, pero inmediatamente comenzó a llorar desconsolada, no le salía la voz y solo lloraba, recibiendo la mirada más preocupada que Steve en su vida había tenido.

– Steve esta no será mi primera vez, no soy digna… – y sin que el soldado tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Natasha se escabulló y salió corriendoal baño de la habitación, donde se encerró a llorar muerta de vergüenza. Le dolía saber que Steve le estaba regalando una instancia única, mientras ella no era capaz de entregarle nada, absolutamente nada, se sentó en el frio suelo, mientras abrazaba sus a Steve en murmullos, nunca había estado en este estado de vulnerabilidad y menos por un hombre, realmente no se comprendía a sí misma, ¿qué diablos había hecho el Capitán América con la antigua Viuda Negra?

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, salió disparo a golpear la puerta del baño, pero por más que golpeaba nadie hablaba y sólo escuchaba los gimoteos de su novia, estaba desesperado, era una situación que no comprendía y como odiaba que esta lo estuviera ignorando, ni siquiera le respondía que al menos estaba bien, pero por los sollozos realmente lo dudaba.

– Natasha Romanoff, me abres la puerta en este instante o créeme con toda seguridad que la botaré y te iré a buscar hasta allá mismo y no me hago responsable por mis acciones – Rogers no aguantaba los nervios, como una pequeña mujer lo podía poner en esta situación, claramente la más difícil de su vida, aunque sospechaba que al lado de Nat, tendría más de estas situaciones - voy a contar hasta cinco y te aseguro que no me contendré para ver tu cara… uno…dos…tres…cuatro…y cinco… - Acto seguido el Capitán Rogers, tumbo la puerta con cuidado y se dio cuenta que el otro extremo del baño estaba acurrucada y lloriqueando la mujer que por estos días y esperaba para siempre le quitaba el aliento.

Se le acercó sigiloso y la toco con cuidado, sabía lo mal que podía reaccionar la espía. Esta levanto la cara y le mostro una echa un desastre entre maquillaje corrido, lágrimas y mocos. Steve le acaricio la mejilla y luego con mucho cuidado le seco las lágrimas y le limpio la nariz. Antes de que esta dijera o hiciera algo, la levanto del suelo y la llevo de la cintura, emitió un gruñido al darse cuenta lo fría que estaba la piel de su mujer. La metió a su cama y la acurruco junto a su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cabello, últimamente su placer culpable.

– Amor, estas siendo bastante ignorante. Pues yo creo que si me vas a dar una primera vez pero eres tan atolondrada que no te has dado cuenta – Nat solo abrió los ojos, ya que Steve debía estar bastante molesto para llamarla ignorante y atolondrada en una sola frase, ni dijo nada, quería dejar hablar intrigada al Cap, mientras uno que otro suspiro se le escapaba – Nosotros no tendremos sexo, nosotros haremos el amor y estoy más que seguro que este último no lo has hecho con nadie – Termino el Cap Steve con una voz que destilaba absoluta seguridad, pero que dentro estaba muerto de miedo si es que Nat le negaba esto último, inclusive temía de su reacción.

Nat se dio vuelta asombrada realmente no entendía la forma de pensar del soldado, era realmente extraño por decirlo menos, se giró para quedar frente al rostro del otro y le acaricio la mejilla:

– Rogers, sabias que eres realmente raro, ¿será cosa de tu vejez?, te amo viejo ridículo – Ante lo cual Steve le dedico una media sonrisa y luego se acercó, para fundirse en un casto beso y en un abrazo de esos que llenan hasta el alma - amor me iré a lavar la cara y podemos seguir en lo que estábamos – ya terminó esta frase siendo la sexy Viuda Negra de siempre.

– Ni lo sueñes Nat, tenemos mucho tiempo y ambos pasamos una situación complicada, ahora sólo tenemos que descansar, tenemos toda una vida por delante – Nat solo le sonrió y se sintió mucho más cómoda con la decisión del Cap, pues la verdad no estaba de ánimos para la acción pero le había apenado decirle al Steve luego de lo que lo había hecho pasar, aún así intento removerse para ir a lavarse la cara ante lo cual él le apretó aún más contra su cuerpo – como castigo no pienso dejar que te separes ni un segundo de mi lado esta noche y Nat no te tienes que obligar a hacer cosas conmigo si no quieres, se notaba que no estabas de ánimo para hacer algo ahora, amor tenme confianza por favor y recuerda siempre que eres y serás la mujer de mi vida.

Natasha no daba más de la felicidad y se acurruco con más ganas sobre el tibio pecho de su novio, se sentía cansada y débil, sólo quería dormir, al cabo de unos minutos se sintió invadida por el sueño y sólo murmuro un "te amo" ante de cerrar los ojos aferrada a Steve.

A la mañana siguiente Nat despertó con dolor de cabeza y algo mareada, se levantó como pudo al baño y no pudo más de sonrojo al notar el hermoso cardenal que la noche anterior le había dejado el Cap, nunca había dejado que alguien la marcara de esa forma, pero después de todo el hombre a su lado ya había marcado su alma.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Steve la estaba esperando despierto y dedicándole una linda sonrisa, la cual cambio por preocupación al notar dos cosas que no encajaban, una que tan temprano estuviera sonrojada, aunque quizá encajaba en lo roja; y segundo no recordaba haber hecho acto tan indecente como marcar y de que forma el blanquecino cuello de su amada. Se levantó a envolverla en un abrazo matutino, cuando noto lo tibia, por no decir caliente, en el buen sentido, que estaba Nat.

La pobre Viuda Negra había agarrado un resfrío debido a la salida del día anterior y sus llantos en el frío suelo del baño, Steve se sentía un tanto culpable, así que llevo a su amor a la cama, la acomodo y abrigo bien, para luego bajar por un buen desayuno y algún medicamento para bajar la temperatura de su compañera. Le llevo jugo natural, fruta picada, sándwich con jamón y palta, y una leche con té. Se sentó con ella en la cama y juntos disfrutaron del desayuno acostados, mientras veían bobas series de televisión, cosa nueva para ambos y que al parecer se haría una de sus actividades favoritas.

Ya para el medio día Nat estaba mejor, por suerte sólo había sido una fiebre pasajera, pero por precaución, Steve le pidió descansar durante el día, inclusive le preparo un almuerzo delicioso con un menú a petición de ella, ante lo cual la pelirroja quedo asombrada pues Steve no mentía, lo de cocinar se le daba bastante bien, lo que a Nat le pareció más que sexy.

Por la tarde y luego de el mejor día de regaloneo y apapachos en cama, el Cap decidió que era momento de levantarse o al menos darse una ducha, ante lo cual Nat que ya estaba sana accedió totalmente, ambos por su camino sin dejar de pensar en el otro.

Natasha se dio una ducha, luego se puso crema y perfume, pese a que sólo le esperaba una cena, preparada nuevamente por su sexy novio soldado-chef, pensó que no estaría demás ponerse una linda roja interior, sólo por si acaso, y recordando las palabras que alguna vez dijo Steve, se puso prendas con encaje y blondas, en un conjunto azul, tan intenso como los ojos del Cap.

Cenaron riendo de los nuevos mensajes de Clint el cual solicitaba refuerzos, ante los cuales tanto Natasha como Steve sólo dejaron el visto, nada ni nadie arruinaría sus días melosos, aunque eso involucrara la cordura del pobre Hawkeye.

Luego de la cena, Steve se le acercó y le susurró una disculpa, no sabía porque, pero le había dolido demasiado ver a Nat llorar, rogaba no volver a ver esa desgarradora escena. Y sin previo aviso le vendo los ojos guiándola a una habitación que a Nat se le estaba haciendo la favorita del lugar.

Ella sintió olor a rosas y acto seguido el Cap le saco las vendas, casi dio un grito al ver la pieza de él muy ordenada, con velas aromáticas y pétalos por doquier. Este le incito a acostarse en la cama, ella obedecía ante cada orden de Steve, estaba embobada y el sólo pronuncio un "Esta será tu mejor primera vez señorita Natasha Romanoff " en un susurro tan lleno de pasión que cada fibra de su cuerpo tembló, mientras los dedos hábiles de Steve no perdían ni un segundo en incrementar las sensaciones en Nat y unos húmedos labios se posaban en el hermoso cardenal.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, como ven Natasha esta diciendo y haciendo cosas que nunca pensó posibles, al parecer Steve de verdad le esta enseñando lo que es amar y ella está sabiendo lo que es realmente estar con un hombre de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor dejenme sus comentarios, críticas, opiniones o sugerencias para lo que se viene, me sería de utilidad y además les cuento la verdad, adoro leer que piensan mis lectores.
> 
> Y les dejaré unas pistas del próximo caítulo, les gusta este sistema?
> 
> Pistas del capítulo 4 - Primera Vez x Confusión x Celos
> 
> Un abrazo a la distancia, espero tengan días hermosos y si están pasando por malos momentos, recuerden que somos seres fuertes y podemos salir adelante, además aunque muchas veces no logremos verlo, siempre hay personas a nuestro alrededor dispuestas a ayudarnos más de lo que creemos.
> 
> Cariños!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> Al fin les traigo la continuación, como dije sería algo subida de tono, espero les guste la forma en cual está escrito y no la encuentren vulgar.

 

 

* * *

Steve hábilmente manoseaba el cuerpo aún con ropa de la mejor espía de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero sabía como lo estaba disfrutando su amada, solo era cosa de ver cara reacción que hacia Natasha con ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, comenzó a quitar lentamente la ropa de ella, hasta dejarla totalmente en ropa interior, el Cap gruño al verla con un conjunto que realmente lo estaba deleitando, Natasha se veía mejor que en los acalorados sueños que últimamente estaba teniendo.

Nat no se quedó atrás, era injusto que solo ella estuviera expuesta, además ansiaba ver los músculos de su novio, ver como se marcaban ante cada acto varonil y lleno de pasión del rubio, no hubo palabras, entre ellos solo había caricias que incrementaban segundo a segundo la pasión.

La Viuda negra no daba más, necesitaba la erección de Steve dentro de ella, lo ansiaba como nunca en su vida había necesitado un hombre, estas nuevas sensaciones la aterraban, pero al mismo tiempo le entregaban una felicidad inigualable.

- _Vamos Steve, te… necesito… aquí… dentro… -_ dijo Nat entre gemidos, mientras el Cap le acariciaba los pechos y se divertía de poder controlar la situación, pues se había decidido que haría vivir a Natasha lo que ningún hombre le había regalado.

- _No preciosa, tienes que estar realmente preparada, espera unos minutos más, yo decidiré cuando estas lista –_ terminó Steve antes de bajar las manos por el vientre de Nat y terminar acariciando otras partes de la espía, mientras esta solo respondió haciendo un mohín, realmente necesitaba a Steve.

Comenzó lento, pero seguro, a Nat se le hacía imposible pensar que esta fuera la primera vez de Steve pues se estaba comportando de una forma tan especial, tan magnifica, como ningún hombre con el que había estado. Él se dio su tiempo, y no paraba de mirar a su gran amor, quien cada vez estaba más sonrojada y húmeda, le acaricio con dulzura, su mano se movía con experticia, jugueteaba con la entrada de la espía, y de apoco comenzó a introducir con maestría un dedo, luego dos, y simplemente se dispuso a jugar, a darle las mejores caricias para lo que venía. Pero no se daba cuenta que para Natasha si bien todo era maravilloso, también era una tortura, lo necesitaba y con que ansias, como si su vida dependiera de ella, pero Steve no daba su brazo a torcer, el sólo quería gemidos de parte de su Viuda, pero Nat no soporto más la situación:

- _Imbécil Steve Rogers, te metes en este instante o te juro que salgo como estoy a buscar al primer hombre que se me cruce para que apague este fuego –_ Grito Nat ya harta de tanta dulce tortura, su cuerpo no daba más.

Steve se quedó mudo, no podía creer como de forma tal maleducada le había respondido su amor, así que sin reparo alguno se despojó de lo poco de ropa que le quedaba a él y a continuación, sin miramiento rompió la ropa de la bella espía para contemplarla unos segundos antes de introducirse en ella, pero siempre con el máximo de cuidado de no dañarla, como si de cristal se tratase.

La embistió lento, pero al ver que ella ya se había acostumbrado a su hombría y respondía con un sensual movimiento de caderas comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y no fue hasta verla casi en un placer máximo que paro, ante lo cual Nat abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada sin entender nada.

- _Así que te iras a buscar al primero que se te cruce no agente Romanoff, pues cualquiera puede calmar este fuego, así que bien puedes irte -_ Dijo indicando el pecho de la chica, antes de darle una lamida y dedicarle una seductora sonrisa.

- _Steve por el amor de Dios, te necesito, perdón, perdón, perdón por lo que dije, sólo tú puedes calmar mi sed -_ Dijo ella al borde del colapso, necesitaba que terminaran con la condenada presión y deseo que estaba en su interior, y se apegó aún más al cuerpo del soldado, hasta tomar sus labios y besarlos de forma desesperada.

El Cap decidió que era tortura suficiente, con eso, nunca más en su vida, mencionaría algo de otro hombre. Y siguió con las embestidas duras y potentes, mientras ella levantaba sus caderas y se movía con energía. A segundos antes del clímax, unieron sus labios y lenguas, ahogando un sonoro orgasmo antes de caer rendidos, luego de aquella gloriosa situación nunca antes experimentada. Luego de eso, se fundieron en un abrazo, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando Nat despertó, se giró para besar los labios de su amado, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí, ni tampoco en el baño, se dispuso a ir en su búsqueda, cuando reparo que estaba desnuda, tomando lo primero que encontró, salió en su búsqueda sólo con una polera del Cap, la cual llegaba un poco más debajo de su intimidad, haciéndola lucir realmente sexy.

Llegó a la cocina y noto que Steve estaba preparando un batido, este al notar su presencia, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para entregarle un beso matutino y sin previo aviso la levanto por sobre su hombro y la llevo a la habitación, ante lo cual Nat solo respondió con una sonora carcajada.

Steve sólo quería que la mujer descansara, la atendió como una reina y se quedaron juntos en la cama, viendo nuevamente bobas series de comedia, mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho y el jugueteaba con su pelo.

_-Steve gracias, si bien y lamentablemente no pude entregarte mi virginidad, me hiciste vivir y sentir algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, te amo_ \- Este le sonrío y luego la acaricio con más ganas.

- _Ya deja de sentirte triste, me estás dando algo mucho más valioso, tu corazón –_ ella nuevamente lo miro perpleja, no sabía de donde el sacaba palabras tan lindas y que además la hacían sentir tan especial, se fundieron nuevamente en un abrazo.

Más tarde Steve decidió ir a darse una ducha, mientras su novia dormía una pequeña siesta, cuando Nat despertó y sintió el ruido de la ducha, una maliciosa idea cruzo su mente y acto seguido se dirigió al baño, que para su buena suerte estaba sin seguro, se sacó la polera del Cap y lo sorprendió por atrás, e inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos y nuevamente juntos se entregaron a la pasión, solo que esta vez llenos de agua y jabón.

Para la cena fueron a un restaurant italiano cercano a la base, comieron y disfrutaron tranquilamente, volvieron a la casa tomados de la mano. Si bien ya no tenían fuerza para una tercera sesión de lujuria, ambos se durmieron juntos en la habitación de la espía, sus cuerpos ya no podían estar separados, así que sus pieles se rozaban mientras dormían entrelazados.

A la mañana siguiente y mientras Steve se arreglaba en el baño de la viuda, sintió un ruido y al agudizar un poco más el oído se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos en la base.

- _Natasha flojita, ya llegó tu Clint que tanto debes extrañar –_ Dijo haciéndose el chistoso el arquero, mientras sin miramiento alguno destapaba a la espía que se estaba incorporando a la realidad, ante de caer en que, uno, Clintla había destapado y dejado sólo en ropa interior, y dos, Steve estaba viendo todo desde el baño frunciendo el ceño y apresurando a esconderse.

- _Sale en este instante Barton! –_ y antes que la Viuda lo repitiera, Clint salió corriendo del lugar, nada podía ser peor que su mejor amiga enojada por las mañanas.

Luego de eso Steve salió del baño y se puso su ropa, para irse del lugar, Nat intento explicarle, después de todo la escena recién vista había sido tomada con mucha naturalidad y quizás que cosas estaba imaginando su novio.

- _Pensé que en esta base sólo yo tenía ciertos privilegios -_ dijo Steve yéndose rápidamente del lugar, estaba más que cabreado y no quería decir palabras de las cuales más tarde se podría arrepentir.

Esa mañana por más que Nat intento acercarse, él la ignoro y no dejo ningún momento a solas para que pudieran hablar, ante lo cual la espía ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia no podía creer que Steve fueran tan infantil.

Fue un agradable almuerzo, los más jóvenes comentaron la misión, Clint solo se quejó de que había sido la peor misión del mundo. Steve sólo comía en silencio, mientras apretaba sus puños, como quería que ese pajarraco se callara de una buena vez. Pero Clint siempre lo podía arruinar aún más:

- _Nat tanto me extrañaste que me esperaste en esa ropa interior tan sensual -_ Dijo ojo del halcón, con una voz seductora, sólo quería molestar un rato a su amiga, después de todo no le perdonaría que lo hubiera abandonado en una misión del terror con los más jóvenes y que además lo hubiera dejado en visto cada uno de sus mensajes. Visión los miro sin comprender, Sam se rio y la bruja escarlata se sonrojo, pero Steve tuvo la peor reacción, con un ruido sonoro se levantó de la mesa y salió huyendo del lugar, botando todo lo que hubiera a su paso, ante lo cual Nat salió tras él y junto a ella todo el grupo de los vengadores sin entender nada, excepto ojo de halcón, pues él todo lo veía y sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Steve llegó hasta su motocicleta, necesitaba huir del lujar, estaba ardiendo en celos.

- _Steve Rogers detente en este preciso instante –_ Grito a lo lejos Nat llena de furia, ante lo cual el Cap solo le dedicó una mirada aún más molesta, estaba en esa pelea de miradas, cuando detrás de Nat llegan los más jóvenes junto a Clint, y por el otro costado venía Bruce, Tony y Thor, estos dos juntos a sus respectivas novias, todos quedaron mudos no sabían que diablos estaba pasando entre los dos vengadores.

Steve desvió la mirada, se subió bien a su moto, dispuesto ya a dejar el lugar pese a las palabras de su novia cuando esta volvió a hablar:

- _Steve Rogers o vienes en este mismo instante, o te juro que me desnudo frente a todos –_ Dijo Nat muy segura de sí misma, sabía que con esto, Steve cedería y al fin podrían hablar, pero este sólo se volvió a mirarla incrédulo de las palabras que ella había dicho para amenazarlo y no le tomo el peso hasta que Nat en un rápido movimiento quedo en brassier a vista y paciencia de todos, y ahí fue cuando su furia exploto, salto rápido de su moto y en unos segundos estuvo frente a la espía a la cual en un ágil movimiento puso sobre sus hombros y huyo del lugar a su habitación.

Todos quedaron perplejos y en sus cabezas todo se estaba conectando, entendiendo poco a poco lo que acababan de vivir, no falto mucho para que comenzaran a compartir hipótesis al respecto.

Steve se llevó a Nat a su habitación y cerro dando un fuerte portazo, antes de poner el seguro a la puerta.

- _Nat que rayos acabas de hacer? -_ Dijo el exasperado

- _Pues no me dejaste más opción y si me hubieras hecho caso mucho antes, dignándote a hablar conmigo no tendría que haberme quedado en el patio semi desnuda a vista de todos –_ el sólo gruño en respuesta, reparando en que la sexy espía estaba frente a él, solo el sujetador, uno muy diminuto y de encaje, resaltando las bondades de la mujer – _Steve por el amor de Dios, Clint es un imbécil, solo estaba molestándome, no es más que un amigo, por favor no te pongas así de celoso._

_-Por la mierda Nat, no soporto que otros te tomen con tanta confianza o miren tu cuerpo, te amo demasiado y tú eres sólo mía –_ él lo dijo lleno de rabia, pero al recordar como estaba ella, se lanzó y sin más la deposito en su cama, no fue amable como las veces anteriores, sino que estaba lleno de enojo y lujuria, sin previo aviso la dejo en ropa interior y antes que la Viuda pudiera reaccionar este le regalo una sonora nalgada, provocando un respingo en la espía.

- _Eso es por dejar que todos vieran este hermoso cuerpo, por haber actuado tan infantil –_ Terminó él, antes de colocarse a acariciar ya lleno de amor a su novia, a regalarle besos por el cuello, los pechos, por todas partes, ella sólo le correspondió, pues estaba más que excitada, si bien amaba al Steve bueno, esta versión ruda de él, era algo que jamás pensó ver y sin previo aviso le dio una mordida al otro en el cuello.

- _Bueno esto te pasa, por ser un celoso infantil que no quiso aclarar las cosas –_ Dijo ella también demostrando su enojo.

- _Perdón Nat, prometo nunca volver a comportarme como un imbécil arrebatado -_ Respondió el de forma sincera para luego besar de forma cariñosa la frente de ella.

- _Perdón Steve, actúe de forma impulsiva, pero temía que esto se acabara -_ Dijo ella apenada, dejando caer una disimulada lágrima, y sin más Steve la acuno en sus brazos y comenzaron a acariciarse como mejor sabían, realmente se amaban, poco a poco las cosas fueron subiendo de temperatura.

- _Steve no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero quizá que están pensando de nosotros -_ Dijo la Viuda Negra algo preocupada, pues ya llevaban su buen tiempo encerrados.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final, gracias por haber leído y espero les haya gustado!  
> Abrazos!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído. Realmente me sería muy importante que me den sus opiniones y criticas, porque quiero saber que les pareció.
> 
> y por cierto quieren continuación?
> 
> Saludos!


End file.
